


this time i'm ready to run

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: don't forget where you belong [7]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Parallel Universe, M/M, and then they have sexy times, they go to a football game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Grizz invites Sam to a Patriots football game that he's doing press at.





	this time i'm ready to run

**Author's Note:**

> indulge my little football fan heart for a second okay. This is part of an ongoing series that I highly recommend you read first so you aren't super lost. If you're looking for the sexy times they're at the end. I know why you heathens are really here ;)

“I look stupid in this.”

 

Grizz looked up at the sound of Sam’s footsteps coming in from the bathroom and he grinned, taking in the sight of his boyfriend.

 

“You’re not even wearing Patriots stuff.” Sam pouted and Grizz stood from the couch to grab at Sam’s waist.

 

“That’s because I’ll be doing press conference things but don’t worry I’m bringing a change of clothes.”

 

Sam pouted again and rolled his eyes. “I don’t even like football that much.”

 

Grizz gave him a fake sad face before cracking into a smile again. “I think you look really hot in this jersey.”

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at Grizz before sighing. “I know I do.”

 

Grizz laughed and planted a quick kiss on Sam’s lips. “We gotta go so I can get there for pre-game.”

 

Grizz had convinced Sam to join him for the first pre-season Patriots game that Grizz had actually scored press privileges on. The Globe had liked his coverage of the Patriots during off-season and decided to keep him on as more of a second in command. He wasn’t given full press rights just yet, but pre-season was never very thrilling for senior staff so they pushed it on the younger staff until the actual season started. 

 

Grizz was thrilled obviously. This would be his first major game to cover and yeah it wasn’t an announcer on television, but people would still read what he had to say about the Patriot’s prospects. 

 

Sam didn’t know much about football, but when Grizz had asked if he wanted to join him for the game he quickly had agreed. The two of them had been dating for almost three months now though they only got to see each other in person a handful of times since they had first gotten together thanks to Sam’s schedule and Grizz’s new responsibilities. They made it work and tried to see each other as much as possible. 

 

He had convinced Sam to wear a jersey to the game even though he knew Sam was not one to dress in sports paraphernalia. Grizz surprised him with it and the pained expression that Sam had given him to try and not hurt his feelings made him crack up. Sam had reluctantly agreed to wear it only because of the fact that Grizz had already bought it for him. 

 

Now he stood in front of Grizz in a tighter fit than most normal jerseys that did wonders for Sam’s arms along with jeans and Converse. Grizz on the other hand was wearing dress slacks and a green button down that was rolled up at the sleeves. He would be changing into his normal game attire after the press conference to join Sam in the very nice seats he had gotten courtesy of the Globe. 

 

“What am I going to do while you’re doing press things?” Sam signed.

 

“You can grab food and walk around if you want. The conference is about 30 minutes before kick off.” Grizz signed and spoke. Sam gave him an annoyed look. “What?”

 

“I thought I was going to get to spend the entire time with you.”

 

“Gotta keep food on the table babe.” Grizz smirked and Sam snorted a laugh.

 

“You barely have any groceries.” 

 

“Okay but shopping day isn’t until Monday besides that’s just semantics.” 

 

“Uh huh, sure.” Sam smirked and leaned up to plant a kiss on Grizz’s lips, fingers twisting in Grizz’s shirt that Sam found incredibly attractive. He was a sucker for rolled sleeves and he appreciated the way those slacks were hugging Grizz’s ass.

 

“Ready to head out?” Grizz asked when the kiss was broken, picking up his briefcase that held his change of clothes and laptop.

 

“I would say what’s the rush but I’m pretty sure you might kill me in my sleep if I make you late.” Sam quirked a smile and Grizz gave him a knowing look.

 

“You’re almost cute enough that I would let that slide. Almost.” Grizz smirked and Sam slapped his arm. 

 

“Rude!”

 

“I calls them as I sees them, now come on, we gotta go.”

 

Grizz normally didn’t like to drive his car in the city since parking was usually a nightmare but he knew he had a guaranteed spot waiting for him at the stadium that was 30 minutes away. Sam rolled the windows down and let his hand drift in the wind, his hair ruffling. The two chatted about things they had missed, mostly about the people back home that Sam was constantly around.

 

“You should come back home sometime. I’m sure your mom misses you.” Sam mused, Grizz’s gaze flicking over to Sam to watch his ASL. He stiffened slightly at the mention of his mom. He hadn’t exactly told her that he and Sam were dating.

 

“You know we don’t get along very well.” Grizz muttered, attempting to sign with one hand. He had gotten way more proficient at ASL since he and Sam continued to do their practically daily facetime dates with Sam teaching him more each time. 

 

“I know, but she’s your mom. You only get one.” Sam shrugged and Grizz didn’t respond. “Does she know about us?” Sam asked after a few silent minutes and Grizz’s hand tightened on the wheel. Sam, ever the observer, noticed his demeanor and sighed. “She doesn’t does she?”

 

Grizz’s gaze darted over to Sam before going back to the road. “No.” He signed simply.

 

“Does she still not get it?” 

 

“I’m not sure.” Grizz replied uncomfortably. He and his parents had never been close, even when he was younger. His mom smothering him all the time and his dad being a cold statue. His older sister was nearly 7 years older than him so he wasn’t super close to her either thanks to the age difference. He had relied on his friends growing up and even they didn’t learn about the true him until after he went off to Brown and even then he didn’t stay stuper in touch with them. He was constantly a lone wolf even when he was surrounded by people, at least until Sam. 

 

Sam was the first one to know the true him and he didn’t feel judgement or sadness from him. He felt wanted and safe. He didn’t want to mess that up.

 

He turned again towards Sam. “I’m sorry, it’s just….they wouldn’t understand. My mom would probably always call you my friend instead of my boyfriend and I don’t want that. You’re so much more than just a friend.” He gave Sam a hesitant half smile.

 

“I get it. I did tell my parents though.” Sam replied after a moment to process. “They said they want to have you over for dinner sometime.” 

 

Grizz’s smile widened and his eyes crinkled at the sides. “I get to officially meet the parents?”

 

“As long as you don’t act like Ben Stiller.” Sam teased but then continued. “They’ll love you.”

 

Grizz’s smile faded into one of shyness. “You think so?”

 

“I _know_ so.” 

 

He smiled again and looked out the windshield as they got close to the stadium. He turned to where the parking attendant gestured after seeing his press pass and he parked the car. He grabbed his briefcase from the backseat and Sam was already gazing up at the stadium that was so much bigger in person.

 

“Pretty cool huh?” Grizz signed and Sam nodded. “Okay so I’m going to the locker room press area, but you can head up to our seats and I’ll meet you there in probably half an hour.” He instructed Sam who nodded again as he straightened his jersey. Grizz paused for a moment before continuing. “Come here.” He motioned for Sam to come closer to him. He did of course and Grizz pulled him the last few inches to his lips by the front of the jersey and planted a heated kiss. Sam melted against him, arms moving to wrap around Grizz’s waist as he reciprocated the kiss. 

 

Grizz broke it off, heart pounding and Sam’s eyes fluttered open with a lazy smile. Sam reached up to fix Grizz’s hair before signing that he better get a move on. Sam slapped his ass when Grizz turned to head towards the press area and he jumped, looking back to see Sam’s mischievous look. 

 

“You better watch it Eliot!” He called back.

 

“Or what?” Sam signed back.

 

“Or I’ll have to defile that jersey on sacred ground.” Grizz smirked and Sam’s cheeks brightened. He laughed as he turned again once more to head inside. 

 

The press conference was everything Grizz had dreamed it would be. When he was going to college at Brown to study journalism, this is where he had pictured himself. It had been hard to choose between sports broadcasting and journalism, but he was always better writing his words down rather than saying them and if he could marry the two together it would be a dream. A dream that was now coming true. 

 

Most of the guys he recognized from their picture on other newspapers websites and he was a little starstruck. He found the seat for the Boston Globe and sat down, taking out his laptop to get ready for what would probably be a whole lot of coach word vomit but it felt incredibly official that he didn’t care. 

 

When the players and the coaches came through he recorded it on his laptop, typing quick bullets as he went. He asked a few questions, most were answered with the typical shpiel that always came out of pre-season. 

 

(“Yeah we’re working our boys hard this training camp.”

 

“We’re focusing on teamwork and camaraderie.”

 

“No we don’t plan on playing the starters.”)

 

It was everything Grizz could hope for and when it was over it felt a little bit like being woken from a dream. A few of the players had recognized him from when he came to the training camp to ask questions which was like meeting your idol and them knowing your name. Incredibly cool.

 

Now, however, it was time to get back to Sam. 

 

He slipped into the bathroom closest to him and changed into jeans and a similar jersey to Sam’s though his was a bit looser, reminiscent of his own football years. He folded his work clothes as neatly as he could before heading up to the seats.

 

“What did I miss?” He asked, as he sat down next to Sam who was sipping a soda.

 

“Not much, just them warming up I think.” Sam shrugged before tugging on Grizz’s jersey. “How come mine isn’t as loose as yours?”

 

“Because I’m a weak man.” Grizz grinned and Sam slapped his chest in a teasing way. Sam reached down to hold out a bag of popcorn, offering it to Grizz who took some as he got settled in his seat.

 

“I got you a Coke too if you want it.” Sam held out the other giant soda cup and Grizz took it gratefully, signing his thanks. “So how did the press conference go?”

 

“Oh my god Sam it was amazing. Some of them recognized me and called me by name when I asked questions.” He lit up after taking a sip from his soda and putting it on the ground. Sam’s eyes brightened as well as he watched Grizz’s signs. 

 

“That’s awesome Grizz.” Sam beamed and gave him a quick kiss. “You’re so cute when you get so happy.”

 

Grizz chuckled and shrugged shyly. “I get overexcited I know.”

 

“Justifiably so though.” Sam mused.

 

Grizz leaned back in his seat as the announcer boomed over the loudspeaker that the game was beginning. He knew he shouldn’t get too worked up for a pre-season game but it was still the Patriots in the Gillette Stadium. It couldn’t get better than that. But then he looked over at Sam who was watching with interested and Grizz realized it definitely could be. 

 

He had to explain some of the rules to Sam when the crowd groaned or booed or Grizz irrationally yelled at the refs who definitely couldn’t hear him from their seats which ended up being quite good. You couldn’t beat first level at the 50 yard line. 

 

By the end of the first half Sam was getting into it, though mostly taking cues from Grizz about when to be mad. 

 

During half time, they got up to stretch and get more food. 

 

“How are you liking it?” He asked as they were in line. 

 

“It’s more exciting than I thought it would be.” Sam admitted happily.

 

“You think this is exciting, just wait for an actual season game. This place gets packed and the roar of the crowd is incredible.”

 

“You’ll have to take me then.” Sam looked down at his jersey and sighed. “And I guess I can wear this again too.” 

 

Grizz grinned and leaned forward to sling an arm around Sam’s shoulders and bring him in close to his body. “I knew you would like it.” He signed and Sam rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile. 

 

They made their way back to their seats, Sam with his soft pretzel and Grizz with his hotdog and got ready for the second half. It wasn’t as exciting as the first since the Patriots started to kill the Texans and none of the first or even the second string players were in the game. Sam and Grizz started to chat more instead of watching the game until Sam slapped Grizz’s shoulder and pointed to the jumbotron. 

 

Grizz frowned when he saw his face, not recognizing it at first but then he put two and two together and realized he and Sam were on the kiss cam. Sam looked at Grizz in a bit of a panic but before he could overthink it, he brought Sam in for a kiss before looking back at the screen and waving. 

 

Most of the crowd was giving appreciative looks at their display of affection but there were a few dissenting faces and Grizz was very much aware of the people around he and Sam now. Before he ignored them but now that it was very obvious that the two of them were together not as friends but as a couple, he was transported back to the reality that not everyone approved of his taste in men.

 

Sam was looking at him, judging to see if he was going to do something out of panic but he settled back down into his seat though his body was still rigid and on edge.

 

“I think you two make a very sweet couple.” A woman’s voice interrupted Grizz’s thoughts and he turned to see an older woman who appeared to be there with her husband. 

 

He gave her a small smile. “Thank you ma’am.” Sam looked at him in confusion and he translated what she had said and Sam then gave her a smile and nod as well.

 

Just like that, his panic was broken and he was able to enjoy the rest of the game. 

 

When it was over he and Sam walked back to his car, hand in hand. The parking lot was a nightmare and the fact that they were towards the front meant they would probably be waiting a while. 

 

They slipped inside, Grizz turning on the car to get some air circulating before he turned to Sam. “Did you have fun?”

 

“It was a lot of fun.” Sam agreed happily, his fingers playing with Grizz’s open palm and he let himself savor the delicate touches. “I wish we could have days like this all the time.” He mused and Grizz hummed, agreeing. 

 

It was dark inside the car and most of the parking spots were empty around him, the rest of the press seemingly have gone home before the end of the game. If it was going to be a minute before they could even attempt to get out, he figured could make the most of it.

 

He looked up into Sam’s eyes, moving his gaze from where Sam was messing with his palm. He leaned forward and Sam’s movements matched his own until they met lips to lips. Sam easily opened his mouth and Grizz’s tongue slipped inside while his hand reached up to cup Sam’s jaw, running his thumb over his throat. Sam’s hand arm reached forward to wind his fingers in Grizz’s hair delicately. 

 

Grizz shifted in his seat so he could get close to Sam who leaned back for easier access. Grizz’s hand moved from Sam’s jaw down his neck, chest, and came to rest on the hemline of Sam’s jersey. He slipped his hand under, lightly grazing his fingernails along the heated skin. He felt Sam jerk against his touch and let out a soft moan. He let his fingers roam farther downward until he attempted to try and unbutton Sam’s jeans with on hand. 

 

Sam’s hand rested on top of Grizz’s and he broke off the kiss. “What are you doing?” Sam asked, eyes glassy and blown wide in the dark and with arousal. 

 

“No one’s around.” He responded and Sam shook his head. 

 

“Not here.” 

 

Grizz sighed and moved his hand away, shifting himself in his own jeans having gotten worked up. “Home then?” Sam nodded and Grizz made his way out of the stadium. Sam’s hand reached out to take the one Grizz didn’t have on the steering wheel and continued to mess with his palm. He cursed the fact that he lived so far away.

 

After what felt like an eternity, they made it back to Grizz’s apartment. He let Sam inside before locking the door behind him and reaching out to grab’s Sam’s hand, pulling his arm. Sam looked at him with a confused expression until Grizz pushed him against the door, locking him in with his legs. Sam’s eyes immediately darkened and a smile appeared on his lips. 

 

“Got you heated didn’t I?” Sam smirked and Grizz ground his hips harshly against Sam who gasped at the sudden friction. Sam’s hands grappled at Grizz’s hips, pulling at his jersey but Grizz grabbed both of his hands and put them up above his head, holding them in place with one of his hands. Sam’s smirk faded and a want played in his eyes. He attempted to lean forward to kiss Grizz but Grizz kept back, keeping his face away from Sam’s who bit his lip. 

 

“Something tells me you need to be punished.” Grizz growled, his head leaning forward to lightly bite at Sam’s earlobe. He didn’t miss the harsh moan as he rolled his hips again. 

 

“Yes sir.” Sam whispered and Grizz would be lying if he said those words didn’t go straight to his cock. His free hand moved under Sam’s jersey and he raked his fingernails down Sam’s front who hissed at the feeling. Grizz felt Sam’s arousal grow against his thigh and Sam attempted again to move forward for a kiss. Grizz jerked back and shook his head. 

 

“Boys in trouble don’t get what they want.” Grizz teased and Sam whined impatiently. “I want you to keep your hands off and if you touch me, I’ll stop okay?” He said the instructions and Sam nodded fervently. He gave Sam a long look before he released Sam’s hands from above his head and Sam let them fall, keeping them flat against the door. 

 

Grizz got down on his knees and easily unbuttoned Sam’s jeans this time with both hands and lowered them and Sam’s boxers. He didn’t miss the quick intake of air the Sam took or the fact that Sam was biting his lip. He framed Sam’s erection with his hands, not touching it but teasing at the skin around it, grazing his lips against Sam’s inner thigh, fingernails lightly scratching. Sam whimpered, hands balling into fists and Grizz smirked, knowing that it was taking everything in Sam to keep his hands off. 

 

He took Sam’s cock in his hand, gently at first but then grasped harder. Sam jerked at the contact, head falling back against the door with a dull thud. Grizz let his eyes wander up to Sam’s face as he licked a long stripe from the base to the tip of Sam’s cock and the noise Sam made made Grizz’s pants uncomfortably tight. He licked again, slow as the first time before swirling lightly at Sam’s head and he felt Sam jerk his hips forward, Grizz taking more of Sam in his mouth.

 

“Grizz…” Sam moaned, eyes squeezed tight, screwed up in pain and pleasure. “Let me touch you, please.” Sam’s eyes opened and Grizz shook his head. Sam whimpered again as Grizz dove back onto his cock, taking more in this time until he was almost gagging and then began to bob up and down. Sam let out a long stream of groans and curse words until Grizz felt Sam’s fingers in his hair and he jerked back, no longer touching Sam. 

 

Sam’s eyes opened and he whined at the sudden loss but was met with an almost evil grin from Grizz. “You broke the rules.” He said simply, getting to his feet and walking towards the bedroom, adjusting himself as he went. 

 

He heard Sam’s footsteps behind him and before he could react, he was being tackled to the bed, Sam pinning him to the bed.

 

“You are evil Grizz Visser.” Sam hissed and Grizz grinned up at him, enjoying this turn of events. Sam wiped the grin off his face with a harsh kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Grizz jerked against him as Sam roughly palmed him through his jeans. “I’m going to make you come in your pants like a goddamn teenager.” Sam hissed in his ear as he rolled his hips against Grizz and Grizz felt his eyes roll back in his head at the stimulation. He was already incredibly hard to begin with but Sam’s hot breath on his neck and his constant friction had him careening towards the edge.

 

Sam’s hand wrapped around his throat as he continued to kiss Grizz roughly, never stopping his hips. Grizz let out a guttural groan when he felt Sam start to lightly choke him and he wrapped his arms around Sam, letting his fingernails scrape down his back. Sam moaned against his lips and jerked his hips harder and faster. 

 

“Sam!” Grizz yelled, his orgasm taking him by surprise and he came in his pants just like Sam said he would.

 

Sam grunted against him, squeezing his neck tightly as he came not long after. He let Grizz go and he sucked in a deep breath, hips jerking slightly when Sam rolled off of him and lay next to him. 

 

Suddenly Sam started laughing and Grizz turned his head. Sam looked at him with amusement before hiding his face in Grizz’s shoulder. 

 

Grizz couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

 

“I think we both have an evil streak.” Sam chuckled and Grizz smiled, shaking his head.

 

“You’re more evil. Making me come in my pants. So rude.” He stuck out his tongue and Sam stuck out his as well.

 

“You didn’t let me touch you.” 

 

“Note to self, when Sam’s being naughty, take away his Grizz time.” 

 

“Note to self, when Grizz is being a jerk, start humping him.” 

 

The two laughed before curling into each other. Grizz knew he had to get up and change eventually but for now, he was very much content on staying here for a few moments longer.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ tedddylupin  
> I hope you enjoyed this installment of my personal sins. Let me know what you think by leaving me a comment!


End file.
